You Were Mine
by SMS13
Summary: Abby standalone. Not a usual Abby situation either.


**_Author's Notes: Abby standalone. The song used is Dixie Chick's You Were Mine. Enjoy. I do not own the song, the group, or the characters. the only thing I own is my freedom of speech and expression, and a computer... And a mind to write... _**

She couldn't sleep. The street lamps shone through her windows stronger than the sun ever had. The gentle patter of rain annoyed her more than ever, sending the pattern of drops onto her wooden floor. She was used to the shadows. She always was a shadow of the person she could have been. If she had only been prettier, smarter, better... He deserved better. She was never what he wanted. She had been young and naive when he walked up to her, offered to walk her home from the library. She was working on her nursing degree, he was a medical student. He wasn't exactly ruggedly handsome, but he had this great smile and simply charming charisma about him. One walk suddenly led to one kiss. She was hooked, he could have broken her heart over and over, yet she would never let go. That was all in the past, everything looked so clear and hopeful. She rolled out of bed, the springs creaking under her weight. She wrapped her black terry robe around her and walked toward her couch, hands shaking and tears forming.   
  
_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone  
_  
They weren't that bad together, were they? The first few months passed perfectly, he was always there by her side. She did everything for him she could. They worked together and managed to survive. They made love every other night. She felt complete and whole, something she had searched for so long. Then he started to slip away. She was left working more and more shifts to pay the bills. He was never at home, studying or working was his excuse. She believed him at the beginning. She didn't want to believe her fairy tale life was falling apart. She set the kettle on the stove, turning the gas on. A cup was placed nearby, a teabag thrown in seconds later. Soon her fears had been justified and the divorce papers came flying onto the kitchen table. It hadn't been a sudden thing, but it still shook her to the core.   
  
_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away  
  
When For So Long, You Were Mine_  
  
She could almost feel herself standing there. The words echoed through her mind from his mouth. "Abby, I want a divorce." He said it so nonchalant. The words showed no emotion, nothing. She didn't let him see the expression on her face, or the pain in her heart. Every second a needle stabbed her all over her body, the physical pain still not in any comparison to the mental pain. She was left starring at the table, years later she could still remember the look of the paper, the feel of the sheets against her fingers, the weight of everything falling upon her shoulders. Her signature hadn't been strong. The sheets had been stained with dried tears. The screaming kettle pushed her back into the present. She poured the water, droplets falling upon her hand. She flinched but didn't pull away.   
  
_I Took Out All The Pictures Of Our Wedding Day  
  
It Was A Time Of Love And Laughter  
  
Happy Ever After  
  
But Even Those Old Pictures Have Begun To Fade  
  
Please Tell Me She's Not Real  
  
And That You're Really Coming Home To Stay_  
  
She found herself on the floor of her living room, cup of tea untouched sitting next to her. A bittersweet smile formed itself on her lips. The pictures she had decided to keep spread out across the floor in front of her. She needed to remember how she had felt in his arms. She felt so secure, strong, and happy. The little things he had always done for her: the kisses when no one was looking, the hugs, the late night conversations over ice cream. She had opened her heart to him and he ripped it out. The first time she had ever felt loved was with him. She knew what he did, but it didn't matter because as soon as those three simple words came out of his mouth, she forgave him. She never felt loved or wanted before. She had given into those childish dreams of a prince charming and happily ever after. The pictures she held reminded her of that. She was the beautiful maiden, he was her knight in shining armour.   
  
_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
  
When For So Long, You Were Mine  
_  
Years later she was still haunted by him. This wasn't the first time she pulled out the pictures. They were destroyed from their constant viewing. Her salty tears caused the paper to crinkle. The tea still lay untouched next to her, a bottle of whiskey almost empty. Damn him for doing this to her. He made her weak and vulnerable. He showed her the reality of life, of pain, of suffering. She reflexively reached for the bottle, emptying the contents into her mouth. She loved the warmth it provided as it rolled down her neck. It was the only warmth she had during the cold winter nights. She wasn't supposed to look back at the times and smile. She was supposed to hate him for all he did to her. But she couldn't.   
  
_I Remember When You Were Mine_  
  
She still loved him. She still wanted to be in his arms.   
  
_Abigail and Richard Lockhart._


End file.
